1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for reciprocating an original table of a copying apparatus such as an electrostatic type copying apparatus, a laser printer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some types of copying apparatuses have an original table or document table on which an original or document to be copied is placed and which reciprocates driving the copying process. A mechanism for reciprocating the original table is equipped with two clutch means, one is used for moving the original table forward, and the other one for moving the original table backward, in order to control the reciprocating operation of the original table, and also with two solenoids as an actuator for switching-over the operation of the two spring clutches. Such a conventional mechanism for reciprocating an original table has the disadvantages that the construction is complicated and that the manufacturing cost cannot be lowered because the disposition of the two solenoids causes an increased number of parts.
Recently, an improved mechanism for reciprocating an original table has been proposed. In such a mechanism, two spring clutches are alternatively operated by one solenoid. More specifically, this mechanism has one solenoid which is fixedly mounted, and forward and backward forces of the plunger of the solenoid are transmitted to both of the two spring clutches by way of a complicated link mechanism. This complicated structure provides an increased number of parts which is greater than that of the above-mentioned conventional mechanism.